Un inicio diferente
by SkyBlueRose
Summary: Un inicio diferente a raiz de un encuentro prematuro, porque nada es casualidad cuando el destino juega sus cartas e interviene en tu futuro. Reto hecho por mi buen amigo Ray
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Fantasma**

* * *

"¡Yo no tengo miedo Gary!" Grito un niño de entr años, cabellera negra desordenada, ojos color chocolate y piel bronceada con unas extrañas Zs en las mejillas. "Entonces ve" Respondio un niño d años, cabellos castaños y ojos de un color azul oscuro. Mantuvo su sonrisa arrogante mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Te reto"

El niño más joven miro sobre su hombro al bosque más adelante, rebosante con los cantos de diversos pokemon. Habían estado jugando solo para que los amigos de Gary, patearan el balón muy lejos y ahora, estos estaban hostigándolo para conseguir que fuera a buscarla.

"¡Oh! Ashy-Boy tiene miedo" Se apresuro en deducir Gary al ver la expresión de su amigo causando la risa de los otros dos niños. Ash frunció el ceño apretando los puños antes de responder enérgicamente. "¡No tengo miedo! ¡Y te lo probaré!" Dicho esto, giro sobre sus talones caminando hacia los arboles en la distancia con una mirada de determinación.

El sol siguió su curso con el paso de las horas, ahora, el cielo estaba cubierto con suaves tonos de color pastel. El trió seguía parado ahí, esperando a que el niño más joven regresara pero parecía que eso, estaba lejos de suceder. Uno de ellos jugueteo nerviosamente con sus dedos.

"Creo que fue una mala idea ¿Y si se perdió?"

"Es cierto, lleva mucho tiempo ahí…"

"No diremos nada de esto a NADIE ¿entendido?" Respondio Gary a las quejas de sus amigos con una vos amenazante a la que los otros dos asintieron rápidamente. "Ahora vámonos"

El trió corrió por el camino polvoriento perdiéndose de la vista rápidamente, si descubrían que habían sido los responsables, estarían en grabes problemas.

* * *

Ash suspiro cansadamente, el miedo empezaba a filtrarse a través de él a medida que se internaba más en el bosque en su intento por salir. Había pasando horas buscando la tonta pelota, cuando por fin la había encontrado, descubrió que se había perdido.

La tenue luz del sol formaba largas sombras sobre el suelo boscoso, llenando la mente del niño con temores ocultos. Suspiro ignorando su mente que parecía trabajar en su contra, tenía que salir, el bosque no es un lugar para jugar, su madre se lo había dicho. Ella y su padre estarían muy molestos si llegaran a enterarse.

El sonido de aleteos junto con un grito desesperado llego a sus oídos, se detuvo en seco, mirando los alrededores, intento ignorarlo, pero no pudo. Se apresuro en llegar a un claro, donde pudo ver una parvada de spearow, atacando a un pequeño pokemon ratón, un pichu que intentaba desesperadamente escapar de sus atacantes.

Ash inclino la cabeza en la confusión ¿Qué hacia un pichu aquí? Pero su pregunta jamás se materializo, al ver como la parvada de spearow arremetió contra el pobre ratoncito, sin piedad. El pichu grito de dolor cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco, peleo por regresar a sus pies pero los spearow no le darían oportunidad de recuperarse, ya que nuevamente, se zambulleron hacia el pokemon ratón a gran velocidad.

El pequeño pichu cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe que nunca llegaría. Abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo un balón rojo en el suelo y a uno de los spearow inconsciente, sintió unos brazos rodearle para que después, su misterioso salvador, emprendiera una loca carrera entre los árboles.

"No te preocupes, estas a salvo" Aseguro una voz infantil, el pichu levanto la mirada viendo a quien lo había salvado, pero al notar que era un niño humano, causo que se sacudiera con violencia para intentar liberarse, las chispas surgiendo amenazadoramente de sus rosadas mejillas. Había logrado mantener un perfil bajo para evitar a los entrenadores, no dejaría que lo atraparan, por un descuido de su parte. Y por fin sucedió, una poderosa descarga, para un pichu tan pequeño. Ambos dejaron escapar un pequeño grito de dolor, Ash tropezó cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco, dejando ir al pequeño pichu que cayó más adelante, paralizado por su propio ataque. Intento ponerse en pie, sus orejas temblaron al oír el sonido de aleteos. La parvada se alzaba en lo alto, furiosa por que su líder había sido atacado.

Los spearow gritaron su nombre con ira antes de lanzarse con todo, contra el pequeño pichu que solo pudo observar con sorpresa, como un cuerpo mayor lo protegía de recibir mas daño. Ash apretó los dientes, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas no derramadas al recibir los picotazos y arañazos, no perdió tiempo en ponerse en pie y correr tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían pero los pokemon de tipo volador, no daban un respiro, continuaron atacando, intentando llegar al pequeño pokemon ratón.

El pichu, solo podía mirar con incredulidad, ese niño estaba arriesgando su vida por él, aun después de haberle dado una descarga. Ash jadeo, el cansancio filtrándose por cada musculo mientras que las heridas hechas por la parvada, clamaban por atención, un murmullo llego al oído de ambos así como los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían en el horizonte.

Ash se detuvo en seco y el pichu pudo ver la razón, frente a ellos, las aguas furiosas cortaban el paisaje. Ash giro sobre sus talones para intentar regresar pero la parvada ya los había alcanzado, las lagrimas empezaron a empañar su visión, rápidamente las seco con su antebrazo frunciendo el ceño, una nueva determinación ardiendo en sus ojos al sentir como el pichu se aferraba a él con fuerza.

Aparto la vista de la parvada para ver a su pequeña carga. "Confía en mi" Las orejas del pichu temblaron al oír sus palabras, sintió los brazos del niño apretarlo con más fuerza. Ash levanto la vista hacia la parvada, dedicándole una sonrisa al líder de los spearow, manteniendo la cabeza en alto. Un feroz grito proveniente del líder causo que toda la parvada, volara en dirección a su presa pero se detuvieron en seco al ver como el niño les daba la espalda y se lanzaba de lleno en las aguas del rio.

El pichu grito de pánico cuando las duras aguas golpearon su pequeño cuerpo, pero aun así, pudo sentir los brazos del niño sujetarle firmemente. Ash rompió en la superficie del agua jadeante, peleando contra la corriente pero esta era fuerte y todo pareció complicarse cuando unas rocas aparecieron a la vista. Ash intento aferrarse a una desesperadamente, pero al agua las hacia mas resbaladizas, su espalda impacto dolorosamente contra una de las rocas, en su intento por evitar que el pichu se lastimara, jadeo cuando el aire fue expulsado con violencia de sus pulmones y en otro impacto, todo se desvaneció en negro.

El pequeño pichu parpadeo al abrir los ojos, todo su cuerpo estaba mojado y entumecido, levanto la cabeza viendo al niño que lo había salvado a un par de pasos cerca de él, a orillas del rio, las piernas aun sumergidas en el agua y un brazo atrapado entre unas rocas. Y no se movía. Corrió hacia él, empujando el hombro del mismo tan fuerte como podía para despertarlo. El frio de la noche, envió un escalofrió a su espalda debido a su pelaje mojado, afortunadamente, los spearow renunciaron a su búsqueda después del salto.

"Pichu" Susurro suavemente para despertar al niño, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "¡Pi!" Intento nuevamente, mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos.

Una sombra observaba con pena, como el pequeño pichu intentaba despertar al niño que lo había salvado, pero ella savia que no despertaría, ya no. "¡Pi!" ¡Pichu!" El grito del pequeño ratón la regreso a la realidad.

"

El pichu empezó a desesperarse, no quería despertar y muy dentro de él, sabía que ya no haría. "_Mew"_ Un susurro débil llego a sus oídos ¿El viento? "_Mew me"_ No ¡Era real! Su mirada recorrió el lugar frenéticamente en búsqueda del dueño de la voz cuando la forma familiar de un felino pokemon color rosa, con larga cola se materializo de la nada, la luz de la luna dándole un brillo misterioso a su pálido pelaje.

"_Mew Mew me…" _Aseguro el legendario al pequeño ratón, causando que este negara frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas caían por sus rosadas mejillas. "Pi pichu ¡Pichu!" Respondio este agitando sus brazos para después señalar al niño. Mew permaneció en silencio, cambio su mirada al niño antes de decidir apartarlo un poco de la orilla con sus poderes psíquicos, después, flojo hasta el pequeño pichu, que sollozaba en silencio.

Pichu levanto la cabeza al sentir al legendario cerca, esta recogió una de sus lagrimas dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Observo con asombro, como una esfera transparente y con un brillo azulado, rodeo al pokemon legendario, poco a poco, el brillo tomo un color verde aguamarina, siendo resaltado por la luz de la luna. El resplandor fue apagándose para después formarse en sus manos, una esfera palpitante del mismo tono aguamarina.

Mew se aproximo al niño, dejando la esfera con cuidado sobre el pecho del mismo. Mew y pichu, observaron como la esfera desaparecía en el pecho del niño, cubriéndolo con esa capa luminosa por unos segundos antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

El pichu jadeo, los raspones y moretones que había visto en el rostro y los brazos del niño, ya no estaban y también pudo observar como su pecho subía y bajaba con regularidad. Mew floto hasta el pequeño pichu, palmeando la cabeza del mismo con una sonrisa. _"Mew me" _Afirmo antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos.

Pichu permaneció ahí, por largos segundos, observando el lugar donde vio al legendario por última vez, hasta que un suave gemido lo despertó de su ensoñación. Ash parpadeo varias veces para aclarar su visión, sentía su cuerpo algo adolorido y cansado pero sus ojos se ensancharon al encontrarse con otro par del mismo color que los suyos. "¿Pi?" Cuestiono el pequeño pokemon ratón, bajando del niño para permitir que este se sentara.

La mirada de Ash recorrió el lugar, la confusión claramente presente en sus ojos "¿Dónde estoy?" Cuando su mente registró todo lo que había pasado, se puso en pie de un salto acercándose al pokemon bebé. "¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaron? ¿Dónde están los spearow?"

El pichu parpadeo, tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo y al parecer, el niño no planeaba callarse ya que aun lo oía haciendo más preguntas. "¡Chu!" Grito tan fuerte como pudo y por fortuna, logro que el niño escandaloso se callara. "Pi, Pichu" Continuo extendiendo su pequeña pata hacia el niño, este parpadeo unos segundos antes de sonreir, extendiendo su mano para corresponder al saludo.

"Soy Ash. Es un gusto conocerte, Pichu"

Repentinamente, Ash pareció ser consciente de su situación, en medio del bosque, a mitad de la noche y de seguro con la mitad de pueblo paleta dirigidos por su padre buscándolo y su madre al borde de un ataque de nervios, lo más inteligente que pudo pensar fue. "Mal…"

Pichu inclino la cabeza sin comprender, Ash repentinamente soltó su mano, girando en los cuatro puntos cardinales antes de elegir una dirección ya que aparentemente, descubrió que no puede dividirse en 4 personas. "¡Me gusto conocerte! ¡Espero nos volvamos a ver, adiós!"

Ash corrió en dirección a donde pensaba, podría estar su casa, hasta que una vos lo detuvo. Pichu corrió hasta detenerse frente al niño agitando sus pequeños brazos. "¡Pichu-pi pi pichu!"

Ash parpadeo inclinando la cabeza. "¿Quieres venir?" El ratón bebe asintió vigorosamente con un enérgico "¡Pi!" escapando de su pequeño hocico. Ash sonrió ofreciendo su hombro. Pichu asintió gustoso, trepando por el brazo antes de aferrarse al hombro de su nuevo amigo, tal vez los humanos no eran tan malos después de todo.

"¿Pichu, Pichu-pi?" Cuestiono Pichu a lo que Ash asintió con una sonrisa. "Si, mama va a castigarme hasta el día en que pueda iniciar mi viaje. Estoy seguro…" Musito para sí mientras caminaba.

"Chu pi" Aclaro Pichu mientras tiraba de la camisa de Ash señalando la dirección puesta. "¿Estás seguro?" Inquirió Ash cruzándose de brazos mientras inclinaba la cabeza. "Pi pichu, Pichu-pi"

Ash lo pensó por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y confiar en el sentido de orientación de su nuevo amigo, por lo tanto, siguió sus indicaciones desapareciendo entre unos arbustos.

* * *

"¡No me quedare aquí! ¡También es mi hijo!" La voz de Delia surgió por encima de la multitud ahora reunida, que había iniciado su búsqueda hace un par de horas, pero al no tener resultados, se reagruparon para recibir nuevas indicaciones.

"Delia, solo digo que es mejor a que permanezcas aquí con el profesor en caso de que regrese" Aseguro una vos masculina, un hombre de unos 30 tal vez mas, con mirada severa pero en la que podía distinguirse la preocupación.

"Pero…"

"Tiene razón, Delia" Esta vez, fue la vos de Samuel Oak quien la interrumpió. "Es mejor que nosotros esperemos aquí" Tomo un par de pokeballs lanzándolas en el aire, en un remolino de energía, un Arcanine y dos Growlithe aparecieron en medio de los tres adultos. "Espero que esto pueda ayudar"

"Gracias, Samuel. Delia, no te preocupes, no regresare sin nuestro hijo"

"¡Whoa! "Arcanine y Growlithe!" Una vos infantil grito detrás de la multitud causando que todos se giraran para ver a un pequeño niño con un pichu aferrado fuertemente a su hombro. La primera persona en salir de su estupor fue Delia, quien de inmediato corrió hacia su niño abrazándolo con suficiente fuerza como para partirlo en dos. "¡Ash! ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡Me tenias tan preocupada!"

Ash hacia todo lo posible para no morir en los brazos de su madre mientras el pequeño pichu subía a la cabeza de su amigo, temiendo bajar debido a la cantidad de personas y los Growlithes presentes. "Ma-má…" Delia por fin dejo ir a su hijo, apartándolo bruscamente. "¡Tienes idea de los problemas en los que te encuentras! Tu padre y yo estábamos tan preocupados ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo como esto jamás!"

"Lo siento…" Susurro Ash mientras bajaba la cabeza, permitiendo que delia viera al pequeño ratón. Pero fue su padre quien hizo la pregunta. "¿Y ese pichu, Ash?"

Ash cambio la mirada en su padre antes de juntar las manos. "¿Puede quedarse? ¡Por favor! Me ayudo a regresar cuando estaba perdido" No había manera de que dijera más que eso, ah no ser de que quisiera un castigo más largo.

Después de una larga charla, suplicas y que las personas terminaran por dispersarse, el pequeño pokemon pudo quedarse con Ash, quien ahora tenía un castigo, que según su opinión, era más largo que esperar la llegada del juicio final.

* * *

Pichu no se había dejado atrapar, algo que Ash le aclaro a su padre por lo tanto, el pequeño ratón, seguía siendo un pokemon salvaje, relativamente hablando ya que no se despegaba de Ash un solo segundo. El castigo termino más rápido de lo esperado y pronto, sería el cumpleaños número 5 de Ash, algo que esperaba ansiosamente.

Ash y Pichu se encontraban esperando la cena pacientemente, un golpe en la mesa causo que su padre saltara debido a la impresión. "¡¿Sabes que día es mañana, papá?!"

El hombre se cruzo de brazos, frunciendo las cejas en una pose bastante forzada de meditación. "Mm ¿Me pregunto que día será? ¿Puedes darme más pistas?" Al ver la expresión de su hijo, junto con la del pequeño Pichu, decaer rápidamente, dejo escapar una carcajada que resonó en todo el comedor antes de desordenar el cabello del niño. "Es broma, es broma. ¡Claro que lo sé!"

* * *

Samuel Oak, observaba perplejo mientras un hombre con expresión sombría le cerraba la puerta en la cara, en el fundo, podía jurar que oía a Delia llorar. Se supone que hoy era el cumpleaños de Ash, había sido invitado junto con Gary a participar de la fiesta pero no esperaba ser expulsado de esta forma. Tiro suavemente de la mano de su nieto para incitarlo a dejar la propiedad.

"Abuelito ¿Qué pasa? ¿No hay fiesta?"

"Parece que no, Gary"

"¿Y el regalo de Ashy-boy?"

"Puedes dárselo cuando lo veas" Respondio este antes de dar una última mirada a la propiedad mientras se alejaba, de haber mirado en la ventana del segundo piso, podría haber visto a dos pichus observándolo alejarse, uno con la expresión más triste que el otro.

"Pichu, Pichu-pi" Susurro el pichu de pelaje normal, que el segundo parecía tener el pelaje mas erizado que el suyo, para intentar animarlo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" La vos de Delia, era apenas un susurro para evitar despertar a su hijo, ya era tarde en la noche y ahora el hombre a quien amaba, con el que se había casado y formado una pequeña familia, estaba empacando sus prendas furiosamente en una maleta.

"¿Qué parece?" El tono de vos sombrío envió un escalofrió por la columna vertebral de Delia. "Me largo, no quiero nada que tenga que ver con ese monstruo"

"¡No es un monstruo!" Delia aspiro profundamente para calmar el volumen de su vos y las lagrimas que amenazaban con asomarse. "Es nuestro hijo y…"

"Esa cosa no es mi hijo" Interrumpió nuevamente la voz masculina. "Y nunca lo será" Dicho esto, aparto a Delia de un empujón, abandonando la habitación, segundos después, oyó la puerta principal cerrarse de un portazo.

Al estar sola, dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente mientras se dejaba caer sobre la alfombra de la habitación, ignorando que un pequeño pichu había oído todo, sus mejillas crispando de energía debido a su enojo. En silencio se adentro a la habitación acercándose a Delia, esta, al notar la presencia del pequeño pokemon y reconocerlo como Pichu, estiro los brazos abrazándolo con fuerza. Ahogando sus sollozos en el pelaje del pokemon.

"Mm ¿Mamá?" Delia giro hacia su hijo, con una sartén en mano y la mejor sonrisa que podía fingir, viéndolo con un vaso de leche, en compañía de su mejor amigo. "¿Si, Ash?"

"¿Dónde está papá?"

El agarre de Delia sobre el mango de la sartén, se tenso repentinamente, pudo ver la electricidad crispar en las mejillas del pequeño pokemon ante la mención del hombre. "El está…, él…, hizo un viaje?

"¿Un viaje?"

"Así es"

"¿Y regresara pronto?"

Delia aspiro profundamente para contener las lágrimas ¿Cómo decirle a un niño de 5 años que su padre lo había llamado monstruo por lo que ocurrió ese día? ¿Ella también estaba y sigue estando asustada pero Ash siempre seria su pequeño, sin importar lo que pudiera hacer, le dedico a su hijo la mejor sonrisa que pudo sirviendo el desayuno. "No creo, amor. Esta en un viaje pokemon y eso toma tiempo. Pero regresara cuando logre convertirse en un maestro pokemon"

"¿Un maestro pokemon?" Delia asintió sentándose frente a su hijo. La sonrisa de Ash se ilumino mirando por la ventana de la cocina. "Algún día, seré como el" Aseguro con vos alegre, los rostros de Delia y Pichu cambiaron drásticamente pero por fortuna, el niño estaba demasiado ocupado en su plato como para notarlo.

_Yo espero que no, Ash_

Fue el pensamiento de Delia mientras miraba por la misma ventana.

* * *

Samuel se froto el entrecejo para intentar evitar un dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba, hace casi ya un año que Delia y Ash se habían mudado, ahora vivían a las afueras de pueblo paleta. Le preocupaba la actitud de la mujer, desde la desaparición de aquel que aseguraba, nunca dejaría a su familia. Delia se había aislado, más bien, aislado a su hijo. Ya no permitía que este asistiera a la escuela, las clases de las daba ella misma. No permitía que jugara con otros niños, con ninguno, ni siquiera Gary podía acercarse. Cada tanto daba una vuelta por la nueva vivienda, igual a la primera, rodeada de un hermoso jardín en el que podía ver a Ash jugar con aquel pichu para después, desaparecer de su vista repentinamente.

Ahora se encontraba en la misma posición que hace un año, con la puerta cerrada frente a él y las voces de Delia y Ash en el interior de la casa.

"¿Qué ocurre, Delia?" Samuel suspiro, dejando esa pregunta al viento antes de alejarse de la casa.

* * *

Delia suspiro afirmando el agarre en la mano de Ash, con ya 7 años, se hacía cada vez mas difícil mantenerlo alejado de problemas. Intento pasar un nudo que se había formado en la garganta al ver la residencia del famoso profesor pokemon en la distancia.

"Oye Pichu" Susurro Ash a su amigo que ahora descansaba sobre su cabeza. "Hace tiempo que ya no vemos al profesor Oak ¿No?"

"Pi" Asintió perezosamente el pokemon ratón.

"Me pregunto ¿Cómo estará Gary?"

Los nervios se hicieron más evidentes en delia con cada paso, su corazón latía locamente. Podía confiar en Samuel, estaba segura de ello, después de todo, él podría encontrar una cura pero ¿Y si la información lograba escapar de su laboratorio? No quería que su hijo terminara encerrado de por vida, esa era una de las principales razones por la que se había mudado, para mantener las miradas curiosas lejos. Aun recordaba aquella vez en la que casi fue descubierta por…

"¿Mamá? Mamá…" Ash repitió unas ves mas, ya se encontraban frente a la casa del profesor y Delia aparentemente, había escapado de la realidad pero la vos de su hijo la regreso rápidamente. Extendió su mano hacia el timbre dudándolo seriamente, pero antes de emprender la retirada, Ash ya había presionado dicho timbre varias veces. Delia maldijo internamente, aunque en parte también estaba agradecida.

Un hombre en bata blanca pronto apareció a la vista, claramente sorprendido por la visita. "¡Profesor! ¡Hola!" Ash saludo alegremente, como siempre, ajeno ante la preocupación de su madre. Cuando el científico abrió el portón de la entrada, tenía una sonrisa en los labios. "Mira cuanto has crecido Ash"

"Samuel, tenemos algo de qué hablar"

El repentino tono serio en la voz de Delia, causo que la sonrisa desapareciera. Cambio su mirada en Ash quien seguía señalando algunos lugares al pichu en su cabeza. "¿Ash?" Llamo una vez, ganando la atención del niño. "Si quieres, tu y pichu pueden ir al patio trasero y ver si pueden encontrar a algunos de los pokemon que acaban de enviarme unos entrenadores"

"¿Si?" Cuestiono el niño con una mirada esperanzada, al igual que el pichu, cuando Samuel asintió, se vio forzado a apartarse rápidamente para evitar que el niño lo tirara al piso. Una vez que Ash desapareció de la vista de los adultos, Samuel cambio su mirada en Delia.

"Pasa, un poco de té te ayudara con esos nervios"

Delia miro sus manos temblorosas antes de asentir, siguiendo al mismo al interior del complejo.

"Aquí tienes" Samuel entrego una taza a Delia antes de tomar la suya propia, aspirando el aroma de las hiervas antes de sentarse en un sofá individual frente a la joven madre.

"Gracias" Delia tomo un sorbo de su té antes de cambiar su mirada en el científico. "Esto…, Sam, tienes que prometerme, que diga lo que te diga, no se lo dirás a nadie, jamás"

Samuel frunció levemente una ceja ante el pedido de su antigua estudiante, le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de asentir. "Delia, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Yo…"

"Lo sé y por eso…, estoy aquí para…, para que me ayudes a encontrar una cura…"

Oak parpadeo varias veces, antes de que su expresión cambiara a una de total confusión. "¿Cura?" Repitió para estar seguro de haber oído bien, Delia asintió sujetando su tasa con más fuerza. "¿Cura para qué?"

"Recuerda tu promesa, Samuel" Repitió Delia antes de ponerse en pie, acercándose a una ventana, pudo ver a Ash en la distancia acariciando un pequeño eevee mientras parecían platicar alegremente. "¡Ash! ¿Puedes venir un momento?"

"¿Ash está enfermo? ¿Qué tiene?"

"Se paciente, Sam"

Unos minutos más tarde, Ash se deslizo en el interior del laboratorio deteniéndose frente a su madre con una gran sonrisa. "¡Mamá! ¡Tengo nuevos amigos y algunos de ellos vienen de Johto! ¿Puedes creerlo?"

Dalia asintió con una sonrisa antes de arrodillarse frente a Ash dejando su taza de té sobre una mesita. "Me alegro, cariño. Ahora, podrías mostrarle aquí al profesor, lo que puedes hacer"

Ash inclino la cabeza, Pichu no tardo en llegar jadeando debido al cansancio. "Pero dijiste…"

"Se lo que dije, Ash pero ahora es diferente, puedes mostrárselo al profesor pero solo a él"

Samuel se puso en pie completamente perdido en la conversación de madre e hijo. "¿Qué esta…?" Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, escucho a Ash gritar un enérgico _¡Bien!_ Lo siguiente que vio, fue el cuerpo del niño cubrirse con un remolino azul/blanco que fue deformándose y disminuyendo hasta desaparecer dejando el cuerpo de un pequeño eevee en su lugar mientras la capa de luz desaparecía completamente.

"¡Eevee!" Ash canto alegremente mirando su nueva forma con una gran sonrisa. "Pichu, Pichu-pi" Grito el pequeño ratón saltando sobre la cabeza de su amigo, Delia, Ash y Pichu, solo oyeron el sonido de la porcelana haciéndose añicos contra el piso y un golpe seco. Al girar la cabeza, el trío vio al gran profesor pokemon, tendido en el suelo, inconsciente.

"¿Vee?"

"Pichu…"

Delia suspiro acercándose al pobre hombre, interiormente, rogando por qué no se haya matado con semejante golpe. "¿Sam? Despierta ¿Samuel?" Dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración antes de que su mirada cayera sobre la puerta del laboratorio, sonrió dirigiéndose hacia el mismo, años de haber sido su estudiante le permitieron moverse por el lugar sin problemas. En poco tiempo, nuevos entrenadores iniciarían su viaje por lo tanto, su antiguo mentor de seguro ya preparo a los iniciales, sin necesidad de comprobar el contenido, tomo una de las pokeballs regresando en la sala.

Arrojo la misma en el aire, al abrirse un remolino de luz tomo la forma de una pequeña tortuga bípeda llamando la atención de eevee y Pichu que no habían detenido sus juegos. "¿Squi?" Cuestiono la pequeña tortuga mirando su entorno.

"Hola, Squirtle. Necesito que me ayudes en algo ¿Puedes?" Cuestiono Delia a lo que el pequeño Squirtle asintió enérgicamente. "Estupendo, podrías…" Señalando al hombre inconsciente. "Despertarlo?

"Squi squirtle" Aseguro la tortuga pokemon antes de lanzar una lluvia de burbujas sobre Oak. Quien de inmediato logro sentarse tosiendo y mirando aturdido su entorno.

"¿Pero qué…?" ¿Delia?"

"Sam ¿estás bien?"

"Tuve un sueño tan extraño, tú estabas…" La mirada de Samuel cayó sobre el pichu y eevee quienes se acercaron con un par de saltos. El profesor dejo escapar una carcajada histérica intentando articular algunas palabras. "No fue…, él si…, jeje…"

Delia había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba al ver al hombre desmayado nuevamente ¿Quién dijo que ella la había tenido fácil la primera vez que paso? ¿Al menos no se había desmayado…, bueno, tal vez un poco? por lo tanto, tomo su taza de té, dejando caer el contenido aun caliente sobre el pobre hombre.

"¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?" Cuestiono el científico al ver a un pichu, eevee y squirtle perseguirse mutuamente, su bata había sido reemplazado por una nueva al igual que su ropa, ya que se vio forzado a darse un baño cuando el té "cayo" sobre él.

"No lo sé, Sam…"

"Por esto los abandono ¿Cierto?"

Delia cambio su mirada en Samuel antes de asentir en silencio. "Pero eso ya no importa"

"Imagina todas las repercusiones de este suceso, mis colegas estarán tan emocionados, algo así…"

"¡Sam! Lo prometiste"

"Oh, es verdad, disculpa. Me emocione"

"¿Puedes ayudar a mi hijo?"

Samuel cambio su mirada en Delia, viendo su expresión afligida y el brillo de la esperanza en sus ojos. "Haré todo lo que pueda, Delia. Tienes mi palabra"

La joven madre no pudo hacer nada más que dedicarle una sonrisa a su mentor, todas sus esperanzas ahora caían sobre los hombros de Samuel Oak.

* * *

Un suspiro cansado mientras veía a un pequeño vulpix de pelaje algo erizado perseguir a un pequeño pichu por su casa era todo lo que podía hacer, tal parece que en lugar de ayudar con el problema de su hijo. En estos últimos años Samuel se ha esforzado por ampliar el repertorio de transformaciones de su hijo, pasando de un pichu, pidgey, rattata y eevee a quien sabe cuántos, porque ya había perdido la cuenta, después del ponyta.

"¡Ash! ¿Qué te he dicho de las transformaciones en casa?" Suspiró nuevamente al ver que el vulpix la ignoro olímpicamente, siguiendo al alegre pichu escaleras arriba. Se mordió el labio inferior, mañana era el cumpleaños 10 de su hijo ¿Cómo le diría que no podría hacer ese viaje? No podía permitir que alguien lo descubriera, en especial cuando Samuel le informo que las transformaciones, escapan de su control cuando las emociones están de por medio. Cambio su mirada en un reloj que descansaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. "¡Ash! ¡Ya es hora de dormir! ¡Lávate los dientes y a la cama!"

Apagando la luz de la cocina mientras se secaba las manos, se dispuso a subir y arropar a Ash, cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse, las ventanas estallaron debido a que varios cuerpos se estrellaron en las mismas, Delia dejo escapar un grito ahogado viendo a varios hombres vestidos de negro, con gafas de visión nocturna.

"¡¿Qué diablos creen que hacen?!"

"¡Pichu-pi!"

El grito de pichu alerto a Delia, cambio su mirada en las escaleras, un hombre, mucho más alto y fornido que los demás, tenía el brazo, rodeando el cuello de Ash. "¡Mamá!"

"¡Ash!"

"Objetivo asegurado, eliminen al testigo"

Delia intento correr hacia el hombre pero un soldado bloqueo su camino, tirándola al piso de una bofetada, permitiendo que ella tuviera una buena visión de la R roja que adornaba el pecho de su uniforme.

"¿Te parece gracioso?" Cuestiono el soldado al ver la sonrisa de Delia. "Puedo asegurarte que tu querido niño no tendrá una experiencia bonita si nuestro jefe esta tan interesado en el"

La expresión de Delia cambio a una de sombría casi al instante, para deleite del agente que preparo su arma para disparar, pero no se espero el siguiente movimiento de la mujer. El hombre arrastro a Ash mientras este forcejeaba contra el agarre del mismo, claro, que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Un pequeño pichu apareció en su campo de visión, acertando un potente cola de hierro contra la cabeza del mismo. Este cayó al piso con un estruendo dejando ir al niño.

"Buen trabajo, Pichu"

"¡Pichu!"

Los demás agentes, vieron con horror como la mujer arrojaba una pokeball al aire liberando a un lagarto de color naranja, con apariencia de dragón en medio de la sala, la masiva cola barrio con todo a su alcance mientras un rugido poderoso lleno el aire.

"¡Charizard! Pantalla de humo!"

Una densa nube negra cubrió todo el lugar, los agentes dispararon al azar antes de que la vos de su superior los detuviera. "¡Idiotas! ¡Pueden lastimar al objetivo!"

Los disparos cesaron y no tardaron en oírse un par de explosiones de energía, revelando a unos crobats que despejaron la nube de humo solo para revelar que tanto el gigantesco pokemon como los humanos ya no estaban.

"¡No se queden ahí parados como idiotas! "No pudieron ir muy lejos!"

* * *

Samuel dio un salto cayendo de su cama, cuando un rugido poderoso lleno el aire, corrió a la ventana viendo un charizard y a Delia junto con Ash bajar del mismo. No tardo en ponerse una bata y correr escaleras abajo.

"Mamá ¿estas bien?"

Dalia asintió con una sonrisa apagada abrazando a su hijo con fuerza, Pichu pudo dar un salto de último momento para evitar ser aplastado en el abrazo.

"¿Delia? ¿Ash? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Nos atacaron, intentaron llevarse a Ash"

Samuel enmudeció al instante antes de indicarles a todos que entraran, Delia agradeció a su antigua compañera antes de regresarla a su pokeball.

Ash se encobraba sentado en el sofá abrazando a Pichu, aun un poco asustado por lo que había pasado mientras Delia daba vueltas por la sala, al borde de un colapso nervioso. Samuel bajo rápidamente las escaleras con ropa informal y unas maletas.

"Si en verdad es el quipo rocket…"

"Vi los uniformes, Samuel"

"En ese caso, no estarán seguros en cualquier parte de Kanto" Una sonrisa apagada aprecio en el rostro de Samuel. "Siguiente parada, Teselia"

* * *

**Hi people! Sé que no tengo justificación por haberme tardado tanto, pero, eran vacaciones! No pude rechazarlas! Y NO hay manera de que me acerque a una computadora teniendo toda una playa para mí! :D Pero no se preocupen, actualizaré mi otro fic entre mañana y el martes si puedo.**

**En cuanto a este fic. Es el reto hecho por mi querido amigo (al que pateare apenas lo vea) Rafael alias Ray y para responder a la pregunta de ****BlackAuraWolf**

**Estas son las reglas que me dio:**

**Ash debía poder convertirse en pokemon pero él NO es un pokemon.**

**Tiene que iniciar su viaje en Teselia**

**Su pokemon inicial tendría que ser pikachu pero el profesor Oak no podía dárselo**

**Su padre seria Giovanni (pero yo no lo deje claro en el fic ya que quiero que ustedes decidan eso, es decir, digan si o no en caso de que dejen comentarios) y por ultimo**

**Me dijo que sería AshxMay (pero después de varias horas de discusión yo gane y queda Misty :D)**

**También queda el hecho de los ataques: por ejemplo. Ray insiste en que si se convierte en un pokemon, tenga que tener sus habilidades, es decir: en caso de ser un charmander, obviamente, poder usar ataques tipo fuego, etc. Y no insisto en que no. Eso también deciden ustedes.**

**Dicho todo esto, me despido! Y una vez más pido disculpas y no se preocupen por el otro fic que para el martes o lunes ya la tendré lista**


	2. ¡A la sombra de Zekrom!

**_¡A la sombra de Zekrom!_**

* * *

"_Pichu! Pi pichu-pi!" Exclamo alegre un pequeño pichu, entre risas, trotando entre las flores de ese amplio jardín. Pronto, un eevee apareció en el campo de visión del pokémon bebé, que acelero para perderle la pista._

"_Evui! Eee! Vee!" Canto alegremente, saltando detrás de un grupo de margaritas pero no había rastros del pequeño Pichu. Algo se movió entre las flores de lavanda y el Eevee se acerco tan silenciosamente como pudo, salto entre las flores pero no había nada._

"_Chu, Pichu-pi" Escucho la vos burlona de su amigo, levando la cabeza por sobre las flores viendo al pichu hacer una mueca graciosa en su contra antes de correr detrás de la casa. No perdió tiempo en saltar, corriendo detrás de su amigo cuando algo llamo su atención._

_El mundo a su alrededor parecía desdibujarse, chorreando como si se tratara de un cuadro recién pintado al cual habían lanzado agua. El eevee tropezó con sus propios pies al estar distraído en su entorno, dando una vuelta completa en el aire antes de caer sentado._

_Suspiro con miedo, sin comprender que pasaba. "¿Q-que..?" Jadeo de sorpresa, mirando sus patas aun con la forma de un eevee. Nunca antes había podido hablar en sus cambios de forma. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

"_¿Quién soy yo?"_

_Susurro una vos, que parecía provenir de todas partes. Ash se puso en pie, o a cuatro patas en este caso, su mirada recorriendo ahora el oscuro vacio que se había formado._

"_¿Hola? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Quién eres?"_

_Después de largos minutos de silencio, no obtuvo respuesta, suspiro, pensando en una forma de salir de ese extraño lugar y para eso tendría que buscar una salida pero antes de dar un segundo paso, la misma vos susurro en su mente aunque parecía estar proviniendo de todo su entorno. Sonaba adulta pero con ese toque de inocencia que solo podía poseer un niño._

"_No lo se…"_

_Ash parpadeo, inclinando la cabeza en la confusión. "¿Cómo no puedes saber?_

_Silencio una vez más._

_Después de lo que para Ash parecieron horas, la vos regreso pero por su tono, podría decirse que estaba cansado. "Es la primera ves que veo a alguien aquí ¿Cómo llegaste?"_

"_Me gustaría saber" Murmuro mas para si que para la vos, antes de que algo hiciera clic en su mente. "¿La primera ves? Significa que siempre todo esta tan…, oscuro y vacio?"_

"_Si…" Esta vez la vos no tardo tanto en responder pero parecía más débil que antes. "Pero me gusto ese lugar lleno de esas cosas…, coloridas ¿Qué eran?"_

"_Las flores?" Cuestiono Ash con sorpresa ¿Qué clase de persona o pokémon no había visto una flor en su vida?_

"_Y esa otra criatura…, parecía…, no se…" Continúo la vos, ignorando por completo al niño._

"_No es una criatura" Defendió Ash al instante, con el ceño fruncido mientras pateaba sus pequeñas patas al suelo aparentemente inexistente. "Es Pichu y es mi amigo! Y no dejare…"_

"_¿Qué es un amigo?"_

_Esa pregunta tomo a Ash completamente fuera de balance, pero de nuevo, la vos le había dicho que este lugar siempre era oscuro y vacio por lo tanto. No había nadie más que esa vos sin cuerpo ¿No? "¿Quieres decir…, que no tienes amigos?" Pregunto, sintiendo pena por aquella vos._

_Después de un largo silencio, la vos respondió pero parecía más un bostezo que cualquier otra cosa. "No… ¿Para que sirven los amigos?"_

_Ash salto hacia adelante con una sonrisa, meneando la cola esponjosa con alegría. "¡Los amigos están ahí para ti cuando los necesitas, te ayudan y te dan consejos o simplemente alejan la soledad con su compañía!"_

"_Suena bien… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"_

_Parpadeo, sorprendido por un momento. No esperaba una pregunta así, sin embargo, una sonrisa aun mayor apareció en su pequeño hocico mientras cerraba los ojos con alegría. No es que se sintiera solo, pero a veces, deseaba tener mas amigos que solo Pichu pero su madre no lo permitía y aunque veía a Gary cada cierto tiempo debido a su estancia en el laboratorio del profesor, no era lo mismo ya que técnicamente no eran amigos sino rivales. Por lo tanto, no dudo en responder._

"_¡Por supuesto! ¡Me gustaría ser tu amigo! Pero… ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué no puedo verte?"_

_Oyó lo que parecía ser un bostezo, el largo silencio se prolongo aun mas hasta que la vos de su nuevo amigo regreso, pero con menos energía. "Tengo mucho sueño, nos vemos de nuevo. Amigo"_

"_¡Eh! E-espera! Regresa!"_

_La oscuridad lo rodeo por completo, como si esa vos fuera la única fuente de luz en todo ese vacio._

_Pichu-pi… pichu-pi_

"Pichu-pi!"

Un eevee parpadeo los ojos abiertos, debido a la insistencia de las sacudidas, su mirada recorrió su entorno, alarmándose por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que estaban en un hidroavión rumbo a Teselia.

"Vee" Murmuro, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar ese extraño acontecimiento que al parecer solo fue un sueño. Levanto la mirada, su madre se encontraba profundamente dormida, una mirada al asiento junto al pasillo, le dijo que el profesor Oak estaba en las mismas condiciones.

"Pichu, chu Pichu-pi!" Sonó la vos alegre de su amigo, causando que centrara su atención en él. "Euvi vuie?" Respondió, a lo que el Pichu asintió vigorosamente, señalando a una azafata que en ese momento, empujaba un carrito repleto de alimentos.

El Pichu sonrió con malicia antes de saltar al suelo, asomándose, los espasmos en sus orejas revelaban su estado de ánimo emocionado. "Pichu" Agrego, indicándole a su amigo que lo siguiera mientras se alejaba tan rápido como sus cortas patas se lo permitían.

Ash le regalo una última mirada a su madre antes de seguir a Pichu. Ambos, con una sola cosa en mente: Comida

Siguieron a la azafata, sin prestar mucha atención en su entorno, metiéndose bajo el carrito de un salto. Ambos completamente fascinados con la cantidad de alimentos.

/_/_/_/

Giovanni no pudo evitar que una sonrisa oscura se propagara por su rostro inexpresivo, todo su equipo de mejores agentes, se encontraban frenéticos, corriendo de un lado a otro. Dos grandes cajas se desplazaban pesadamente en dirección a una nave de dimensiones descomunales. Las cajas, fuertemente custodiadas tanto por solados Rockets como por pokémon pesados y de apariencia peligrosa, se removieron inquietas cuando fuertes rugidos fueron emitidos desde el interior de las cajas. Causando mas nerviosismo en los pokémon que en los humanos.

El sonido de un látigo rasgo el aire. "Sigan adelante!" Demando un Rocket. Los pokémon gruñeron en respuesta, empujando las cajas una vez más.

Griovanni acaricio distraídamente a su Persian, contento con el resultado obtenido pese al escape de su tercer trofeo.

"Señor" Saludo un solado, Giovanni simplemente dio una inclinación de cabeza para aclarar que lo había escuchado. "Juno y Atila darán caza al tercero, ya están en camino"

"Informen una ves que hayan terminado" Ordeno, alejándose junto con Persian siguiendo sus pasos fielmente.

/_/_/_/

"¡Todos sentados! Oh Nos regresamos a Kanto ahora mismo!" Exclamo un adolecente, moreno, de ojos rasgados y cabello castaño sucio en punta, intentando hacerse notar entre la multitud de niños que saltaban de un lado a otro.

"¡No puedes regresarnos a casa, Brock!" Una niña grito de entre la multitud. "¡Estamos en un avión!"

Brock suspiro, tal ves unas vacaciones antes de que se iniciara el torneo de la liga no era buena idea después de todo. Una azafata se acerco al adolecente con su mejor sonrisa. "Señor ¿Podría tranquilizar a sus hermanos por favor? Hay pasajeros que necesitan descansar"

La mujer no supo como, pero el muchacho sentado junto a la ventanilla del lado izquierdo del hidroavión ahora se encontraba de rodillas en el pasillo, tomando su mano derecha. La mujer miro desconcertada mientras que en la parte inferior del carrito un Pichu y Eevee observaban la situación divertidos, el primero, lamiendo el glaseado de sus patas mientras que el segundo se distraía con un sándwich demasiado terco, ya que se aferraba a su envoltura negándose a ser comido.

"Lo que necesito tranquilizar, es este corazón que late por ti y solo por ti! Volemos juntos por los cielos y…!"

"¡Miren esos pokémon!" Uno de los hermanos de Brock grito, haciendo notar la presencia de los dos seres bajo el carrito. Casi al instante todos los niños, hijos de otros pasajeros se habían sumado. Saltaron hacia sus indefensas victimas.

Todo lo que Ash y Pichu pudieron pensar, fue: _Mierda…_

Y los platos volaron.

/_/_/_/

"¿Señora?" Delia se acomodo, negándose en abrir los ojos. "¿Señora?" Repitió la vos, sonando más urgente que antes. A regañadientes, Delia abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeo, sorprendida por el aspecto de la azafata. Su cabello desordenado, cubierto de lo que supuso, era mermelada de fresa, un pequeño panqué atorado donde su sombrero solía estar. El uniforme bañado en crema blanca, una mancha café y perecía estar un poco roto.

Delia no quería preguntar, de verdad no quería. Pero ¿tenia otra salía? "¿Si?"

La azafata levando a dos pequeñas criaturas, sujetas del pelaje de su cuello. Un eevee con las orejas caídas que intentaba evitar la mirada de su madre y un Pichu lamiendo el glaseado en sus patas; indiferente. La mujer le dedico una sonrisa forzada a Delia antes de responder.

"Estos… ¿Son suyos?"

Delia suspiro ¿Por qué tenia que quedarse dormida en primer lugar?

Ash gimió cuando un cepillo pasó a trabes de su pelaje enredado y cubierto de azúcar. Cambio su mirada en el Pichu sentado en las piernas del profesor "Euvee" Murmuro, acusando a su amigo que había echado toda la culpa sobre él.

Pichu se encogió de hombros indiferentes con una sonrisa burlona mientras su amigo se encogía nuevamente al sentir un tirón de su pelaje.

"Bueno, pues, te lo mereces" Se oyó la vos de Delia. Ash se pudo en pie, a la defensiva mientras cambiaba su mirada en Pichu y el profesor.

"Eve! euvui eee eevee!" Se defendió, señalando al pequeño Pichu que fingió sorpresa. "Chupi! Pichu-pi!"

Oak se rasco la cabeza; confundido mientras Delia seguía con su labor. "Me gustaría saber que están diciendo…"

Pichu le dedico una sonrisa victoriosa a Ash mientras este gemía por lo bajo. "Bueno" Delia comenzó, tomando su parte en la conversación. "Mas vale que no sea otro plan de escape por que ambos están en serios problemas"

"¡¿Chupi?!"

Exclamo Pichu en sorpresa mientras Ash daba un salto, enseñando la lengua al pequeño pokémon, solo para gemir al sentir su pelaje siendo tirado por el cepillo.

_**Nos estamos preparando para acuatizar, por favor, ajusten sus cinturones de seguridad. **_Llego una voz que se oyó por todo el lugar, una azafata se encontraba dando indicaciones al frente.

Ash se removió inquieto, las orejas decaídas y una mirada cansada. Delia inmediatamente pudo leer las señales que su hijo, sin saberlo, le enviaba.

"Sam, creo que se nos acabo el tiempo"

El profesor pokémon, inclino la cabeza en la confusión. Delia suspiro señalando distraídamente al eevee inquieto.

"¡OH! Eso…, Ash…" El eevee levanto la mirada al escuchar su nombre. "¿Crees poder resistir un poco mas?"

El eevee resoplo, algo que Samuel pudo interpretar como un Si o un No.

/_/_/_/

Gary frunció el ceño, tras él, un grupo de chicas coreaban su nombre, pero esa no era la razón de su malestar. Volvió a llamar a la puerta y al no obtener respuestas, suspiro.

Indico a las chicas y al grupo de personas, que esperaran mientras el ingresaba al edificio.

"Abuelo, estoy aquí por… ¿Qué diablos?" Parpadeo, sorprendido, sabia que su abuelo podía ser desordenado pero no a tal extremo. Cajas esparcidas por todo el lugar, papeles y carpetas entre otras cosas. Un grupo de cajas se tambaleo, cayendo y tomando por sorpresa al niño que dio un respingo, chocando con alguien.

"Cuidado, niño" Gruño una voz peligrosa.

Gary volteo encontrándose con un hombre alto y musculoso, piel bronceada, ojos verdes y cabello azulado mirándolo con una expresión de enojo. "¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué haces aquí y donde esta mi abuelo?"

El hombre le dedico una mirada dura y Gary no pudo evitar notar una R roja bordada en el chaleco de su uniforme, entrecerró los ojos, intentando recordar que significaba.

"Gary" Otra vos llamo, el chico volteo para ver a uno de los ayudantes de su abuelo. "Que haces aquí?"

"Pues vengo por mi pokémon, hoy es…"

"¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Claro! No digas mas"

El ayudante cambio su mirada en el hombre desconocido, este asintió al entender la indirecta, desapareciendo por una de las puertas.

"Sígueme Gary y disculpa el desorden"

Gary camino detrás del hombre, evitando pisar las carpetas y papeles. "¿Dónde esta mi abuelo?"

El ayudante abrió una puerta, ingresando al laboratorio con una sonrisa. "De seguro tenia…, asuntos importantes que atender, no te preocupes, ya aparecerá"

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una base metálica con una cúpula de cristal. "¿Qué paso aquí?"

"Ya conoces a tu abuelo" Comento el ayudante distraídamente, presionando un botón en la base metálica, la cúpula se dividió en dos mientras tres esferas en blanco y rojo aparecían lentamente desde el interior. "Cuanto esta metido en sus investigaciones ya nada le importa. Aprovechando que esta fuera, decidí contratar a unas personas para que ayuden con la limpieza"

"Pues no parecen estar haciendo un muy buen trabajo" Murmuro el niño, causando que el hombre junto a él, dejara escapar una carcajada.

"Deberías ver como estaba antes de que llegaras. Pero en fin" Aplaudió ganándose la atención de Gary. "Aquí están, los tres iniciales ¿Cuál será tu elección?"

Gary pasó su mirada por las tres pokeballs, una con una pegatina de hoja, otra con la forma de una llama y la ultima con la forma de una lágrima. Sabiendo de antemano que pokémon deseaba como primer compañero. Tomo la tercera pokeball.

"Sera Squirtle"

"Buena elección" Asintió el hombre, retirándose unos segundos para después, tenderle al niño 5 pokeballs y una pokedex. "Aquí tienes, mucha suerte en tu viaje, Gary"

"Nos vemos" Fue la respuesta del niño pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, sintió una mano en el hombro. Volteo viendo al ayudante con una sonrisa, desde su punto de vista. Algo espeluznante.

"Antes de que te marches ¿Podría pedirte un favor?"

/_/_/_/

Brock suspiro, era la tercera ves que la azafata le indicaba como abrochar su cinturón. Nuevamente se pregunto si era sabio salir de vacaciones con todos sus hermanos y hermanas, quería relajarse por fortuna, una vez que llegaran a Teselia, seria problema del pobre ingenuo o ingenua que el hotel haya asignado para entretenerlos como parte del paquete vacacional.

Su mirada viajo por el largo pasillo, buscando con que distraerse, parpadeo cuando algo llamo su atención. Un eevee saltaba, intentando abrir la puerta del baño, lo reconoció como el eevee que salvo del abrazo mortal de su hermana, gracias a que aun poseía un poco de azúcar en una de sus orejas. Por fin, había logrado abrir la puerta y Brock no pudo evitar preguntarse que tan bien entrenado estaba el pokémon, al verlo desaparecer en el pequeño espacio mientras la puerta se cerraba. Lo que fue aun más curioso, fue ver al mismo Pichu, arrastrar una mochila.

El pokémon bebé, golpeo la puerta con sus pequeñas patas un par de veces, la puerta se abrió, lo suficiente para que una mano, claramente humana, tomara la mochila y la arrastrara al interior del pequeño cuarto.

¿Había una persona ahí? ¿Por eso la insistencia del eevee en entrar? Sintió la necesidad de ir y revisar pero sabia que por ahora era imposible, todos los pasajeros estaban sentados así que no había posibilidad de que una persona estuviera ahí adentro pero el vio la mano. Se removió inquieto, la curiosidad llenando cada fibra de su ser. La puerta volvió a abrirse, solo lo suficiente como para que el pichu ingresara.

Un suave movimiento llego a él como el hidroavión toco la superficie del agua, deslizándose con gracia hasta detenerse por completo. Después de largos segundos, un pitido alerto a los pasajeros de que era seguro desabrochar sus cinturones. Brock no perdió tiempo en ponerse en pie, guiando a sus hermanos y hermanas para poder llegar al pequeño cuarto de baño.

Por desgracia, los demás pasajeros se pusieron en pie, obstruyendo su paso. Pudo ver la puerta abrirse y una cabellera negra se perdía entre la multitud. Brock aparto a los demás pasajeros tan suavemente como podía, viendo al pichu en el hombro del niño pero sin rastros del eevee. Vestido con una sudadera blanca con capucha y sin mangas pero no alcanzo a ver mas ya que el niño se perdió fácilmente entre tantos pasajeros.

/_/_/_/

Delia junto con Samuel, esperaron pacientemente hasta que vieron a Ash asomarse. El niño sonrió, corriendo hacia su madre.

"Por lo que veo, llegue a tiempo" Una vos llamo la atención del grupo. Delia giro con sorpresa viendo a una mujer de mas o menos su edad, con una bata de laboratorio descansando sobre sus hombros, instintivamente, su agarre en torno a Ash se intensifico.

"¿Mamá?"

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del viejo profesor mientras se acercaba a la mujer. "Delia, Ash…" Vio al pichu inclinar la cabeza y suspiro. "Pichu, esta es una colega mía. La profesora Juniper. Juniper, ellos son Delia, su hijo Ash y Pichu"

"Es un placer conocerlos" Saludo con una sonrisa que Delia correspondió sintiéndose mas relajada.

"Le pedí que viniera por nosotros cuando estábamos en Kanto. Para evitar perdernos"

"Es bueno tenerte en Teselia, Samuel. Pero por que seguimos aquí? Vamos, tengo un jeep esperando"

Delia estaba por protestar pero suspiro, podía confiar en Sam ¿No? "Vamos, Ash" El pequeño grupo camino detrás de la profesora Juniper, Ash miro sobre su hombro viendo un extraño pokémon que jamás había visto en su vida, jadeo de sorpresa antes de que una sonrisa se extendiera de oreja a oreja, corriendo hacia el agua para intentar verlo de nuevo.

Los adultos siguieron de largo, sin notar la ausencia del niño y del pokémon. "Ves algo, Pichu?" Cuestiono, entrecerrando los ojos, Pichu se encontraba a los pies de su amigo imitando sus acciones antes de negar con la cabeza. "Pi"

Ash pareció decepcionado unos segundos antes de que sus ojos captaran algo en la distancia. "Que es eso…?" Las nubes negras, giraban en torno a un vórtice de color azul brillante. Sintió la energía estática en el aire, Pichu salto hacia adelante, las mejillas despertando peligrosamente. Ash entrecerró los ojos en el ojo de la tormenta…, había algo ahí.

Delia junto con Samuel y Juniper al igual que el resto de las personas, se detuvieron en sus pisadas, la torre de control pasando por un pánico momentáneo ya que ninguna maquina respondía correctamente. Solo en ese momento, Delia pudo notar la ausencia de alguien en el grupo.

"¿Ash? ¡Ash!"

/_/_/_/

Las hojas en la copa de un árbol, se sacudieron, permitiendo que una niña de cabellos purpuras y ojos castaños se asomara, observando la extraña tormenta en el horizonte.

"Ves eso, Axew?"

"xew Axex"

Respondió una pequeña criatura, asomándose al instante de entre los cabellos de la niña. Esta sonrió a su pokémon. "Vayamos a ver de que se trata" Continuo, mientras desaparecía entre las hojas del árbol una ves mas.

/_/_/_/

Pichu y Ash jadearon de sorpresa al verse rodeados por el brillo azul burbujeante, era como ver luz a través de los cristales de un acuario. Pichu, sintiendo la presencia de esa criatura y para asegurarse de que no intentaba lastimarlos, envió una descarga de energía tan poderosa como su pequeño cuerpo le permitía producir pese al riesgo de quedar paralizado, en un intento por comunicarse.

"Pichu!" Exclamo Ash, corriendo hacia su amigo en un mal momento, ya que el misterioso pokémon eligió responder con un poderoso ataque eléctrico, causando que ambos amigos dejaran escapar un grito de dolor al ser lanzados con fuerza.

La tormenta se despejo tan rápido como había llegado, Ash se empujo en una posición sentada, aun aturdido por la descarga. Sin embargo, sacudió su cuerpo, poniéndose en pie y corriendo hacia su amigo para recogerlo del suelo. "¡Pichu! Estas bien?"

"Chu" Pichu asintió, hasta que los gritos de Delia llegaron a sus oídos. Ash se giro, sorprendido de que su madre lo sujetara por los hombros examinándolo detenidamente.

"¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada, verdad?"

Ash suspiro. "Estamos bien, mamá"

/_/_/_/

Delia observaba, maravillada la cantidad de pokémon asomándose al oír pasar el jeep. "No es asombroso A…" Se detuvo de inmediato, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro al ver la escena frente a ella. Ash se encontraba profundamente dormido al igual que Pichu acurrucado sobre el regazo de su amigo.

"Fue un largo viaje, es comprensible" Llego la vos de Juniper mientras acomodaba el espejo retrovisor.

"Sin contar con que fue bastante improvisado" Agrego Samuel. "Los tres merecemos un buen descanso"

"No conseguirán un hotel a estas horas, pero pueden quedarse conmigo en mi laboratorio y tal ves me expliques el porque de tu repentino interés en visitar Teselia" Menciono Juniper mirando a Samuel de reojo.

Este dejo escapar una risita nerviosa mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, sabiendo que Delia la Kangaskhan estaba taladrándolo con la mirada desde el asiento trasero.

"Si…, tal ves"

/_/_/_/

_¡Meeew!_

_Jadeo ante la vista frente a él, la vegetación se extendía hasta donde alcazaba la vista, y un largo río serpenteante cortaba el paisaje, cientos de pokémon de tipos volador se elevaban majestuosamente. Se encontraba parado en el borde de una cima rocosa, no sabia como había llegado ahí pero francamente no le importaba, la vista era asombrosa._

_El sol muriendo en el horizonte teñía las aguas del río y las hojas de los arboles con un brillo rojizo._

_¡Meew!_

_El mismo canto, miro de izquierda a derecha, buscando el origen de la misma. Hasta que una pequeña criatura que no reconoció, apareció de la nada, sus ojos azules brillando con la inocencia infantil mientras giraba alegremente en torno a su persona._

"_Mew! Meew!"_

_El extraño pokémon tomo su mano, tirando de él con alegría, incitándolo a que la siguiera. "Yo no puedo volar…" Finalmente hablo, el pokémon lo observo, con un grillo de tristeza en los ojos. Giro en torno a él antes de detenerse a su lado y señalar en la distancia sin apartar sus ojos del niño._

_Este siguió las indicaciones del pokémon con curiosidad, jadeando de horror puro al ver lo que una ves fue un basto paraíso, marchito y ennegrecido, los pokémon que una ves habitaron el denso bosque, ahora yacían esparcidos por la tierra negra, el río puro y cristalino tenia un tinte rojo._

_El pokémon rosa cambio su mirada en él niño, su cuerpo cubriéndose con un brillo misterioso mientras lentamente se desvanecía._

"_¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¿Qué es esto?"_

_Grito en la desesperación, antes de que el pokémon desapareciera completamente, susurro en su mente, apenas un murmullo pero con palabras tan claras como las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas._

"_Y el mundo se volverá cenizas"_

Ash despertó ahogando un grito, su mirada recorrió la habitación en la que se encontraba frenéticamente, no reconoció absolutamente nada, su primer pensamiento fue correr hacia la ventana, abriendo las cortinas solo para que un sol deslumbrante le diera la bienvenida.

Pichu despertó, estirándose y bostezando perezosamente para después frotarse los ojos con sus pequeñas patas. "Pi?" Inclino la cabeza, confundido, su amigo se encontraba sentado frente a la ventana, mirando aparentemente a la nada. "Pichupi?"

El silencio se prolongo por largos minutos, hasta que Ash cambio su mirada en Pichu con una sonrisa brillante. "Hoy hace 6 años, nos conocimos"

/_/_/_/

Delia se encontraba mirando una caja envuelta con un brillante papel de color rojo y un moño verde de gran tamaño sobre la mesa, tanto ella como Samuel y Juniper estaban desayunando, bueno mas bien Samuel y Juniper ya que Delia parecía perdida en su propio mundo.

Juniper tosió, para llamar la atención de ambos adultos. "¿Esa caja?"

"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ash" Respondió Samuel antes de cambiar su mirada en la joven madre, esa declaración, solo parecía haber aumentado su angustia. "Cuantos años cumple, Delia?" Agrego, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta, pero aun así, queriendo recalcárselo a la mujer frente a él.

Delia frunció profundamente el ceño en el hombre mayor antes de responder a regañadientes. "10…"

El rostro de Juniper se ilumino. "Eso es magnifico, significa que puede elegir iniciar su viaje y ya que están aquí ¿Por qué no comenzar en Teselia? No se si Samuel te lo conto pero yo soy la encargada de entregarles sus pokémon inicial a los aspirantes a entrenadores"

Eso solo pareció empeorar el estado de ánimo de Delia, ya que ahora, estaba segura que el viaje hasta Teselia no solo fue por la amenaza del Equipo Rocket. Unos golpes rítmicos la alertaron de que su principal preocupación ya había despertado.

Ash no tardo en irrumpir en el comedor, Pichu felizmente acomodado en la cabeza de su amigo que ahora llevaba puesto una camisa azul y blanca con capucha y cierre, pantalones negros y zapatos rojos con negros. La sonrisa jamás desapareció de su rostro mientras se acercaba a los tres adultos. "Buenos…!" Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar su saludo, se vio envuelto en un abrazo aplastante por parte de su madre.

"Feliz cumpleaños, cariño"

Ash regreso el abrazo una vez recuperado de su sorpresa. "Gracias, mamá"

"Aquí" Respondió Delia, dejando ir a Ash para entregarle el paquete envuelto que hace apenas unos minutos miraba con tanta amargura.

Ash no perdió tiempo en rasgar el papel y abrir la caja en cuyo fondo descansaba una gorra roja y blanca con el símbolo de una Poké ball azul, dejo escapar un jadeo alegre recogiendo la gorra solo para ver bajo estas unos guantes sin dedos de color negro con el borde de color rojo.

Delia tomo la gorra de la mano de Ash. Pichu salto a la mesa entendiendo las intenciones de su madre adoptiva, ella le dedico una sonrisa agradecida antes de dejar la gorra sobre la cabeza de su hijo y acomodarla. "Te queda bien"

"¡Gracias mamá!"

En ese momento, un ayudante de laboratorio ingreso a la habitación con un portapapeles en mano. "Profesora Juniper, el chico que elegiría a su inicial hoy esta esperando"

Juniper se dio una palmada en la frente poniéndose en pie al instante. "Claro! Lo había olvidado"

"Los iniciales de Teselia…" Murmuro Ash mas para si mientras Pichu subía a su hombro. "Puedo verlos?"

"Claro que si, acompáñame"

Delia estaba por protestar pero Samuel se adelanto sujetándola por los hombros. "Adelante, Ash. Yo hablare con tu madre"

Ash asintió, siguiendo a la profesora Juniper, no sin antes mover las manos en un patrón que solo Pichu podría comprender, este asintió saltando de su hombro y escondiéndose bajo una de las sillas, dispuesto a escuchar la conversación.

Apenas la habitación quedo vacía, desde el punto de vista de Samuel y Delia, esta se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido. "No"

"No podrás detenerlo para siempre, tienes que dejar que siga sus sueños"

"Es mi hijo y solo quiero lo mejor para el, protegerlo"

"¿De todo lo que se mueva?"

"No" Delia gruño, dedicándole una mirada mortal al profesor. "De personas como los que intentaron llevárselo. Tu prometiste una cura Sam, ya pasaron 3 años ¿Dónde esta mi cura?"

"No puedes curar a alguien que no esta enfermo Delia. Te negaste a que obtuviera ayuda externa, lo cual no facilita mi trabajo"

Delia suspiro, frustrada mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla sin ganas. "¿Qué voy a hacer…?"

/_/_/_/

"¿Qué dijiste?" Exclamo Ash, ofendido por lo que el chico desconocido acababa de decir, pero antes de que pudiera tomar represalias, Juniper se interpuso.

"Bueno, bueno, hoy es un día muy importante como para arruinarlo, no creen" Camino hacia un estante sobre el cual descansaban tres poké balls. "Ahora Trip" Juniper tomo una de las poké balls lanzándola al aire, en un remolino de energía, apareció un pequeño pokemon cuadrúpedo de color negro y naranja. "Te presento a Tepig, el tipo fuego"

"Impresionante" Jadeo Ash con una sonrisa, mientras el tepig corría hacia atrás dando una vuelta hacia el grupo antes de soplar algunas brazas de su nariz. "Y tiene mucha energía!"

Una segunda poké ball estallo, sin que la profesora Juniper lo tocara, causando un suspiro por parte de la misma. Un pokemon bípedo apareció, inclinando la cabeza con sus ojos brillantes.

"Oshawott"

"Ahh eres tan lindo!"

Oshawott se sonrojo debido a las palabras de Ash mientras Juniper señalaba al pokémon. "El tipo agua, Oshawott"

Tomando la ultima poké ball, Juniper libero su contenido, en otro remolino de energía, un pokemon con apariencia serpentina y pequeñas patas y manos apareció con una pose orgullosa.

"Snivy"

"Y por ultimo, el tipo hierva, Snivy"

"Ese tiene mucha confianza, cualquiera de los tres es buena opción"

"Oye, soy yo el que tiene que elegir aquí" Protesto Trip.

Ash levanto sus manos en defesa antes de encogerse de hombros. "Que carácter…"

Trip se tomo su tiempo, mirando detenidamente a los tres antes de tomar una fotografía de Snivy y asentir para si. "Sera, Snivy" Eso solo pareció inflar el ego del Snivy mientras que el Tepig resoplaba y Oshawott, caía al piso petrificado por no haber sido elegido.

"Aquí, tu pokédex y 5 poké balls mas para que puedas capturar otros pokémon"

"Claro, eso es básico" Respondió Trip tomando los objetos obtenidos mientras Juniper le tendía una ultima poké ball. "Y la poké ball de snivy, cuídala mucho"

Juniper vio la forma del joven en retirada, contenta de haber ayudado a otra joven promesa a seguir sus sueños, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Samuel y Delia, girando con una sonrisa hacia donde el cumpleañero se encontraba. "Ahora Ash tu…" Parpadeo sorprendida, mirando de un lado a otro en busca del niño.

"Fue detrás de Trip apenas salió" Respondió un ayudante.

El sudor de Juniper cayo "Es rápido" Tomo las dos poké balls para regresar a los pokémon que no habían sido elegidos, solo para darse cuenta de que uno faltaba. "No de nuevo…" Gimió con un suspiro.

/_/_/_/

"¡Trip! ¡Espera!" Trip se detuvo, solo para ver al mismo chico del laboratorio acercarse. Siempre con esa sonrisa boba en el rostro.

"¿Entrenaras para batallar contra los gimnasios?"

"Por supuesto, eso es básico. Reunir las 8 medallas para participar en el torneo de la liga"

"¿Así que 8 medallas, es como en Kanto…"

"¡Pichupi!"

Trip inclino la cabeza a un lado mientras Ash giraba para hacer frente a su amigo, que no perdió tiempo en trepar por la pierna izquierda de Ash y posarse en su hombro derecho. Agito sus pequeños brazos frenéticamente mientras Trip observaba impresionado.

"Pichu! Pi pichu chu chupi!"

Antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo, Trip tomo su pokédex. "¿Qué es ese pokémon?"

La pokédex se activo, escaneando a Pichu, mostrando segundos después, una fotografía del pokémon girando lentamente.

_**Pichu, el pokemon bebé. Las bolsas de electricidad en sus mejillas son muy pequeñas, la más mínima fuga le provoca una descarga**_

Informo la voz mecánica de la pokédex, Ash no se sorprendió de que Trip no reconociera a Pichu, después de todo, la profesora Juniper le había dicho que pokemon de otras regiones eran muy raros de encontrar en Teselia, pero si le sorprendió el que Trip guardara su pokédex para después sacar una cámara y girar en torno a él y pichu.

"Uh… ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Trip bufo ante la ignorancia del niño. "Es por eso que no nos gustan las personas que vienen del trasero del mundo. Pichus son muy extraños de encontrar en Teselia"

Ash decidió ignorar el insulto antes de negar con la cabeza. "Pichu y yo somos de Kanto. Es mi mejor amigo, ha estado conmigo por mucho tiempo"

Trip se mantuvo en silencio al ver al pequeño Pichu frotar su mejilla contra la de Ash. "¿Es fuerte?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos amigos. "¿Quieres ver?"

/_/_/_/

"¿Listo, Pichu?"

"¡Pichu!"

Pichu salto del hombro de Ash, al campo de batalla detrás del laboratorio de la profesora Juniper. Trip no perdió tiempo, tomando la poké ball de su snivy y liberarlo.

"¿Sera nuestra primera batalla, Snivy"

"Snivy!"

"Yo voy primero! Pichu…!" El sudor de Ash cayó al ver a Trip tomar fotografías una vez más. "¿Que haces?"

"Tomando fotografías para documentar mi viaje y el de snivy" Una vez tomada la ultima fotografía, guardo la cámara señalando al frente. "Ahora, Snivy, tacleada!"

"Pichu, esquiva y usa doble equipo!"

Snivy salto hacia adelante, a una velocidad sorprendente, tomando por sorpresa al pequeño Pichu que apenas pudo evadir el golpe pero una ves seguro, se apresuro en seguir la orden de su amigo, saltando en torno al Snivy que solo podía observar confundido a todos los enemigos que habían aparecido de repente.

"Snivy, concéntrate! Solo uno es real! Tormenta de hojas!"

"Sniiivy!" Snivy dio un giro elegante mientras un remolino de hojas lo rodeaba, curvó su cuerpo con gracia guiando el pequeño tornado hacia los múltiples enemigos y uno por uno, las copias de Pichu fueron destruidas hasta llegar al original que grito de sorpresa al ser levantado por los aires.

"¡Pichu!" Grito Ash, al ver a su amigo ser azotado contra el suelo, una vez que el polvo y la arena se disiparon, revelo una profunda cicatriz en el campo con un Pichu en el centro.

Trip bufo, tomando la poké ball de Snivy. "Bueno, es fue…"

"Chupi!" Exclamo un Pichu, furioso mientras salía nuevamente al campo de batalla, observando con enojo al Snivy frente a él que había cruzado sus pequeños brazos con forma de hoja, en una pose confiada. "Esta lejos de terminar" Estuvo de acuerdo Ash al ver que su amigo no pretendía perder contra ese Snivy.

"¡Ahora es nuestro turno! ¡Pichu, ataque rápido y combínalo con cola de hierro!"

Pichu grito una confirmación, preparándose para el ataque con un salto hacia adelante antes de desaparecer de la vista.

"¡Snivy! ¡Cuidado!"

Una repentina mancha amarilla y negro apareció en el campo de visión del snivy pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el golpe, Pichu curvo su cuerpo, la pequeña cola tomando un brillo metálico antes de volverse golpear al pokémon enemigo en la cabeza y causar que se tambaleara hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

Pichu aterrizo frente a su amigo con una sonrisa confiada y el ceño levemente fruncido mientras Snivy se ponía en pie con dificultad, frotando su mejilla adolorida. Esa combinación había sido más fuerte de lo que quería admitir.

Ambos lados se observaron por largos segundos, sabiendo que el siguiente movimiento podría traer la derrota para cualquiera de los dos lados.

¡Pichu/Snivy!

Ambos niños llamaron a sus pokémon a la vez y estos se tensaron esperando la orden, hasta que una tercera voz interrumpió.

"¡Ash Ketchum!"

Ash y Pichu suspiraron en increíble sincronía mientras Delia se acercaba a su hijo por detrás. "Tenemos que hablar"

Trip levanto una ceja mientras Pichu dejaba el campo de batalla, prácticamente cediendo el partido pero como técnicamente ninguno de los dos pokémon había caído; muy a su pesar lo considero un empate. Regreso a Snivy en su poké ball, tomando una ultima fotografía del campo antes de alejarse sin decir absolutamente nada.

"Mamá, estábamos en una batalla" Gimió Ash, al notar que su oponente ya no estaba. Pichu dejo caer las orejas; decepcionado, estaba seguro que la victoria seria suya.

"Esto es importante"

Ash y Pichu intercambiaron miradas, los ojos del pokémon bebé brillaron en la realización al recordar porque había buscado a su amigo en primer lugar.

/_/_/_/

"¡¿Por qué no puedo?!"

Juniper interrumpió su trabajo al escuchar el grito de Ash, cambio su mirada en Samuel que en ese momento se hallaba leyendo sus investigaciones sobre evolución. "Es una larga historia" Fue toda la respuesta que recibió por parte del profesor.

"¡Por que no es seguro!" Suspiro Delia, observando la forma airada de su hijo, Pichu continuaba sentado en el piso sin interrumpir la discusión."

"No hay riesgos mamá, soy completamente consiente!" Gimió Ash con desesperación. "No voy a ir por todo Teselia haciendo…_ eso!"_

"¡No le hables así a tu madre, jovencito! Solo quiero que lleves una vida tranquila y normal! Que Sam encuentre una cura y así no tengas que vivir con miedo de terminar como una rata de laboratorio! Que la gente no te vea como una abominación como lo hizo tu padre!"

Delia jadeo, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos ante la mirada atónita de su hijo. "Ash yo…" Arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de sus palabras, intento acercarse a su hijo pero este se alejo, la visera de su gorra cubriendo sus ojos mientras silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "Cariño, lo siento, yo no quise…"

Antes de que Delia pusiera poner una mano sobre la mejilla de su hijo, este aparto la mano con un golpe, dando vuelta sobre sus talones y correr fuera de la habitación.

"¡Ash!"

"¡Pichupi!"

Delia se dejo caer en una silla, cambiando su mirada en el pequeño Pichu que pretendía seguir a su amigo, suspiro con dolor mirando la puerta una vez más. "¿Pero que hice…?"

* * *

**Ufff puedo decir con seguridad que es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito.**

**Y pobre Delia, se le fue la lengua.**

**Bueno, técnicamente no escribí. Un amigo me paso el capitulo y yo lo edite pero luego no me gusto como quedo así que lo borre e inicie de nuevo.**

**Peeeeeeeero dejando eso de lado, me disculpo porque haya tardado tanto. Wow 5 meses, no creí que fueran tantos xD pero he estado algo ocupada, con exámenes etc, etc.**

**Maldita escuela, muereeeeeeee! ¬¬**

**Que mas? Humm AH! Si, Pokémon no me pertenece T^T pero soy fan y una ves mas, una disculpa por la larga espera, me estoy poniendo al día, lo juro xD**

**AH! y disculpen los errores como digo, todo es culpa de Doc. Manager D:**


End file.
